


Umbra

by Rosetta



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Can I just warn people that depending on your mileage this may slightly lean towards M/M, Everything in this is completely open to interpretation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetta/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Add had been dreaming of the same thing and he couldn't find out why. Or rather, who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to prank someone at first, then decided to break everyone else's heart while on it. Sort of. Also, I'm curious about your interpretation of this somewhat cryptic piece, guys, so hop in and tell me what you think in the comments!

_{ shadow, shade, ghost, darkness, dark, illusion } ;_

 

* * *

 

 

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"** _

_**"WHAT IS IT NOW YOU NOISY BRAT?"** _

He already triple locked the door, for the love of Nasod, and the pipsqueak demon brat still somehow managed to get through his security. NO, he certainly wasn’t in any good relationship with a demon pipsqueak named after a fucking _dairy product_ , especially not if all she does whenever she calls him was smashing into him, demanding—

"Go tell Ciel to bake cakes."

_—that._

Add snorted, already expecting the request—no, _command_ coming from the Noblesse. “And why should I, dare I ask you, _princess_?”

"Because lately he only listens to you. I-I mean, he _listens_ to me, of course! But he only bakes for you lately! I want cake! _I WANT CAKE_!"

Holding back a sudden urge to pull her deadly swinging twintails, Add pushed Lu away from his lap. He tidied his ruffled coat, sighing exasperatedly. “Ask him yourself, seriously. You literally have full control over him thanks to that stupid contract of yours so why not use it?”

"That just doesn’t feel right…"

At the murmur, Add raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Sourcream, are you really a demon royal? Because right now you’re not acting like one, just so you know.” Lu quickly pouted, before resorting to meekly whacking Add with her small fists.

Obviously, it didn’t do much.

"Demon royal or not, I think I care about Ciel…" she finally said after her half-hearted assault ended. Grabbing the corner of Add’s coat, she then looked up, straight to Add’s eyes with her own turquoise one reflecting Add’s bright magenta.

"But you do too, even more than I do."

"Hm?"

The demon girl blinked, before looking down again. “I wonder if that’s why he only wants to bake for you now…”

 

* * *

 

In the end, despite not entirely understanding what Lu was trying to convey, just to prevent her from whacking him with her deadly hair Add finally went to Ciel, with a quest to pry one freshly baked cake to give to Lu.

"Hey, bodyguard," he called out to Ciel, who for some reason was happily knitting— _knitting_? Since when did Ciel even knit? Ignoring the newly-found fact, Add crossed his arm, and with a no-compromise voice, he passed Lu’s demand towards the guard.

"Bake cakes."

_Verbatim._

The royal guard, his knitting paused mid-way, stared confusedly at the white-haired mastermind. Add allowed a long sigh to escape his mouth before he decided to relay the message in a less direct manner. “It was Lu. She wanted cakes and she told me you haven’t been baking for anyone.”

"But you."

"But me."

Ciel then smiled, further feeding into Add’s confusion. “Why?” Add asked, his arm still crossed. The guard put aside whatever thing he was knitting, stood up and approached Add.

"Because you like cakes."

"Why just me? I’m not the only one who likes cakes—"

Add’s sentence was quickly halted when Ciel cupped his hands on both of his cheeks. There was a sincere, almost childish smile on the older man’s face, that both fascinated and scared Add.

"Because this is—"

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes to see the usual dark, spotless ceiling.

He had been having the same dream again and again every time he bothered to sleep, lately. Always of the same blue-haired man who he wasn’t familiar with. He could recognize himself, he could recognize the demon lady, even though for some reason she was half her usual size. Yet he couldn’t even remember the name of the man who was never absent from his dream.

He couldn’t even remember his face clearly, like it was always covered with thick fog everytime he woke up. He rubbed his wet eyes, clearly wondering why was he even tearful at all. Clearly that dream meant something for him, for it to come up again and again and again— Certainly there was something familiar about it, yet he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where the strange familiarity came from, or why it was there from the first place. Sourcream Queen? No. He eliminated her factor from his dream a long time ago. The blue haired man—it was the only obvious answer remaining. He had considered that perhaps it was  _he_ himself the strange factor in his dream. He did seem a little different in his dream. But no, it was not that either.

That blue-haired man older than him.

He knew the man.

But who was he? Who _is_ he?

Who…

 

* * *

 

_”—this is your dream, Add.”_


End file.
